


Hashtag Falling Slowly

by dametokillfor



Series: Hashtag Behind The Scenes [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Previous Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: Leonard looks so angry, he looks so hurt, and suddenly Ray feels powerless. He doesn’t want to pull some phoney relationship scam anymore, doesn’t want to help for a moment. He wants to really help him. He wants to tear Mick apart for breaking this amazing mans heart. He wants to wipe out the sadness in his eyes, bring back the smile he’s completely addicted to. He wants to hold him close, and promise to do whatever it takes.---xIn which Ray can't help everybody, but might finally start to help himself.





	Hashtag Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the ColdAtomies for inspiring me to finally get off my ass to write this, and for welcoming me so warmly to the fold. <3

**@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart @iceicerayray** Their wedding song is obviously Time After Time. It’s our wedding song.  
**@LeonardSnart: @RayPalmer @iceicerayray** I am not dancing to Cyndi Lauper at my wedding, Raymond.  
**@RayPalmer: @LeonardSnart @iceicerayray** Lens don’t want to have fun.

 

\---x

 

The worst part is, Ray used to really like Mick as well.

 

Dom and Bran used to have a close relationship on the show, a brotherly bond that generally showed itself through snark and Dom teasing him about his infatuation with the Captain. Off screen, their relationship was a little more one sided, but Ray was good with that. He spent a lot of time determined to make him smile, and at least twice it worked. He usually got a grunt, but he is proud of both of those smiles.

 

But now he knows he’s broken Len’s heart and he’s coming back to the show, unfortunately he now has to be Ray’s sworn enemy.

 

Damnit.

 

On top of the fact he now has to hate Mick, he’s still worried about Leonard.

 

His ex-husband is returning to the set, to this safe space that he’s built with his show family and friends, where only two people know the extent of his heartbreak. Leonard feels deeply, and Ray doesn’t know how well he’s going to deal with it. Ray wants to help, but doesn’t want to be  _himself_ about it all. He needs to rein in the fanboy, and just be Leonard’s friend, because that’s what Leonard needs.

 

\---x

 

It takes about an hour of reading his script, taking nothing in and scrolling through his Twitter before an even better idea comes to mind. One that is so obvious, he doesn’t know how he didn’t think of it before.

 

(He thinks he might have read it on one of his drunk stumbles into their tag on Tumblr, but it’s fine, because there’s no copyright issues when he’s using it in his real life.)

 

He pretends to be Leonard’s new boyfriend. Leonard can show off his younger, prettier model to his ex-husband and Mick will only kill Ray a little bit. Leonard doesn’t need to go through it all alone, and Ray can hug him, hold his hand, do whatever it takes to make sure he knows he’s on his side.

 

_Thank you snarmercharmer._

 

\---x

 

Leonard and Ray only have a short scene together today, and it’s all business. Bran is convinced he’s figured out who the saboteur is, and is telling Went that he can unmask him with some technical mumbo jumbo. Ray will definitely remember the line when he needs to. He thinks. He’ll probably try and throw in a terrible line about how he Captain Went makes him all tingly, and Rip will probably throw another cigarette packet at his head, but other than that, it’s all business. It’s short. It’s easy.

 

He’s decided to talk to Leonard once the scene is done, maybe buy him lunch - steal him an extra wrap from catering - and discuss it quietly in his trailer. (He’s even tidied up, Leonard will have somewhere to sit.)

 

Ray is waiting on set, replying to a couple of tweets from his fans. Leonard is late, so he’s making sure to reply specifically to their shippers so that he gets notifications for all of them. It’ll also keep Leonard’s mind on something other than his ex. Ray is a Good Friend.

 

When Leonard finally does arrive to set, twenty minutes late, he looks wrecked. He looks exhausted, his eyes are red, his costume is askew and Ray’s heart is _breaking_. He wants to bundle him into a hug, hold him close and tell him that he doesn’t have to deal with this alone.

 

“Le -”

 

“Raymond, whatever you’re about to say, just…” Leonard can’t even finish the sentence,  “Just let’s do the scene.”  

 

Ray wishes they were doing a sweet couple scene, so he has an excuse to touch him, to hold and kiss him so that he’s comforted, even if it’s all for show. He has to get through this scene, and then he can tell Leonard his idea. He’ll keep Leonard close, safe, loved.

 

It’s probably the quickest they ever complete a scene together. Leonard slips into character instantly, all professionalism. He’s in full Captain mode, and even though Bran would find it super hot, Ray manages to resist calling him Captain Hotpants.

 

Even Rip is impressed, noting this is the first time Ray has ever got through a scene in less than seven takes. (He’s pretty certain Rip is exaggerating.)

 

Leonard makes a beeline to leave as soon as they’re released, and Ray almost has to jog to catch up with him. He calls after him, and grabs his shoulder gently. Leonard shrugs him off, and walks faster.

 

“Leonard!”

 

Leonard spins round on his heel, with a face like thunder, “What, Raymond? What?”

 

“I just…” Ray starts, and fuck, Leonard looks so angry, he looks so hurt, and suddenly Ray feels powerless. He doesn’t want to pull some phoney relationship scam anymore, doesn’t want to help for a moment. He wants to really help him. He wants to tear Mick apart for breaking this amazing mans heart. He wants to wipe out the sadness in his eyes, bring back the smile he’s completely addicted to. He wants to hold him close, and promise to do whatever it takes.

 

“I can’t do this today, Ray. I’m sorry.” Leonard tells him, and fuck, he sounds like he means it, like he thinks he needs to apologise.

 

Ray offers him the best smile he can muster, hoping it looks more real than it feels, because right now he wants to fucking cry for his broken hearted friend.

 

“Whatever you need, Leonard.” Ray tells him, “You know where I am.”

 

Leonard manages a smile, broken little smile before he shakes his head, and turns to head back to his trailer. Ray watches him leave, feeling more powerless than he has done in years.

 

\---x

 

Ray lays out on the couch in his trailer, absently staring at his Twitter feed. He’s not taking anything in, his mind is too occupied with Leonard. He’s always been very empathetic, taking on too many people’s problems, and making it his duty to fix them. This feels different though, this feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders. He would do anything to make Leonard smile again, or even to have him tease him again.

 

He misses Leonard’s teasing, the playful relationship they have. He doesn’t even know what started it, not really. He just mentioned how excited he was to get a role in a show with one of his favourite actors, hashtagged it #mancrush, and figured that would be it.

 

Then he met him.

 

He doesn’t remember much of the first meeting, past spewing out some very excitable comments about how much he loved his work and how excited he was to work with him. Leonard had been gracious, had smiled, taken his praise, and Ray was gone.

 

Throughout the first few weeks of shooting, he latched himself to Leonard, trying to learn everything he could from him. Leonard was so patient, and so good. He taught him so much, and Ray likes to think he’s become a better actor for it. As the weeks had gone on, as they’d got more comfortable, Leonard had started teasing him and Ray found he loved that even more. They were friends, and it was _awesome_.

 

Then their screen romance was discussed, and Ray was so excited. A chance to work with Leonard one on one. They’d shared a few episodes in the first half of the season, and their chemistry had been cited as one of the best things about a wobbly opening. The writers had wanted to capitalise on that, and bring more diversity to their show. Why not have a queer Captain, or a queer first mate? Or both?

 

Leonard had got Twitter to see the fans reactions to the hints being laid through the first season, but Ray had soon had fun with it. Their Twitter bickering was one of his favourite things, and he found himself looking for more and more reasons to tease Leonard. He enjoyed getting up in the morning, and seeing what Leonard had tweeted, what he could joke about now.

 

Playing a screen couple was even more fun than Ray had expected. After the initial first kiss, and the network TV friendly love scene, they got into the groove. The flirting was easy, the casual touches, and the heart eyes came naturally. They had a lot of fun, and Ray, at least, was a little bummed when his episodes involved ‘character development’ elsewhere. As great as his co-stars were, they weren’t Leonard.

 

Ray loves people, it’s part of his warm, friendly personality, but honestly? People kind of suck when they aren’t Leonard.

 

Ray doesn’t realise he’s fallen asleep until there’s a knock on his trailer door. He wakes up with a numb arm, and drool on his costume sleeve, where he’s been sleeping on it. He’s shaking his arm out as he gets to his feet and shuffles across the floor to his door.

 

Sara’s stood there, all 5’ 6 of blonde fury. Ray’s a little worried she’s going to hurt him. He’s seen her train with her character’s weapons, she could kill him.

 

“Sara?”

 

She slaps his arm, “Answer your phone, Palmer!”

 

“First, ow.” Ray rubs at his arm. Sara doesn’t hold back with her swats. “I was asleep, what’s going on?”

 

“Mick’s here.”

 

\---x

 

The cast and crew have all gathered to meet Mick, and there are hugs and handshakes going around. It’s like they’ve all completely forgotten what happened the last time he was on the set. The way he punched Hunter, who is greeting him with a slightly tense handshake. Or the way he tore into the baby of the cast, Jax, for being unable to get a jargon heavy expositional monologue right first time. Jax is hugging him, and it’s wrong.

 

Aside from Leonard, who understandably is nowhere to be seen, Ray and Sara seem to be the only ones who aren’t jumping to hug and greet him.

 

“Are we being unreasonable?” Ray asks, “I mean, are we supposed to be over there?”

 

“We’re Len’s best friends.” Sara replies, and Ray feels a little burst of warmth at that, “We’re supposed to hate him til our dying day.”

 

“Okay.” Ray agrees, “I just wanted to check.”

 

They watch quietly as Mick makes his way through everyone. He looks a little uncomfortable with the attention, but accepts it nonetheless.

 

Ray is so absorbed with watching the bizarre display that he doesn’t notice Leonard coming out of his trailer until the last moment. Leonard’s trailer is near where Mick is going round the crew, and a thousand images of clashes and fights cross Ray’s mind. He makes a move to go to Leonard’s side, but Sara grabs his arm.

 

It all seems to happen in slow motion, as Leonard and Mick spot one another. Everyone else fades into the background, all Ray sees is the look on Leonard’s face and he never wants to see anyone look that broken again. His eyes are red, his lips are a tight line, he looks like he’s trying not to cry again, and Jesus, Leonard never lets anyone see him looking this vulnerable.

 

Mick walks across to him, and Ray expects a tense handshake, nods, a fake display of camaraderie so that they can both move on.

 

He doesn’t expect Leonard to throw his arms around Mick, and cling to him like he’s a life preserver. Mick’s arms come around him and hold him just as tight. Leonard’s head is buried in Mick’s neck and Mick is laughing a little, saying something that Ray can’t make out. It’s so intimate, Ray feels a little uncomfortable.

 

“Looking a little jealous there, Ray.” Sara jokes.

 

Ray opens his mouth to dispute it, to make a joke that Leonard has never hugged him like that, but the words won’t come out. Leonard has never hugged him like that, but that’s fine. Isn’t it?

 

He watches as Leonard and Mick pull out of the hug, but stay close, Leonard’s hands on Mick’s forearms and finally, finally Leonard is smiling again. He’s looking at Mick with a smile on his face, one that Ray’s never seen before, a fond, warm look that melts Ray’s heart, while making his gut clench.

 

“Ray?”

 

Sara’s voice sounds far away. All Ray can see is how soft, how at ease Leonard is with Mick, even now. He looks like a different person when he’s looking at Mick. Even when he’s Went and he’s looking at Bran, Ray’s never seen him look like that, and God, it’s breathtaking. He’s breathtaking. Fuck, Ray loves him.

 

Fuck.

 

Ray _loves_ him.

 

\---x

 

 **@TheLittleLance:** How do men function in daily life when so many of them are so incredibly stupid?  
**@RayPalmer: @TheLittleLance** Hey, I resemble that remark.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
